


Break the Ice

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [15]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor drawing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Treebros, convan, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Evan and Connor have been friends for eight months. Both are pining. Both want to be more than friends. Connor finally works up the nerve to make a move, turning their platonic movie night into an epic first date.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757371
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Break the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. Hope everyone is well! I'm so excited to share this one shot with you! It was an anonymous request from a tumblr user. Specifically, the request said this: "Connor likes to draw nature and finds Evan? Or Evan sees his stuff and is super obsessed with his drawings? Just something about Connor drawing."
> 
> So I, naturally, turned this into a chance to write soft boys being dorky and loving :D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Hey, Connor!”

Connor jumped, dropping his pencil into the grass. He looked up, eyes widening, and quickly closed his sketchbook.

“H-hey, Ev,” he said, forcing a smile.

Evan frowned, taking a step back. “I- sorry. I didn’t- Um, I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll just-“ He gave an awkward wave, turning on his heel.

Connor stared after him, mouth opening and closing, struggling to speak up. By the time he managed an “Ev, wait,” Evan was too far away to hear him. He cursed under his breath and quickly shoved his sketchbook and pencil into his messenger bag. He scrambled to his feet, tripping in his hurry to catch up.

“Ev!” Connor huffed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. Evan stumbled, falling into him. Connor automatically wrapped his arms around Evan to steady him.

“Oh-“ Evan mumbled, eyes widening. “Sorry..”

Connor smiled shyly, pulling away reluctantly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t, uh... You just startled me, that’s all. I didn’t hear you coming.”

Evan puffed out a laugh. “Yeah, Jared always tells me I should, um, wear a collar with a bell around my neck or something.”

Connor couldn’t help but snicker. “I’d love to see that.”

Evan blushed, fidgeting with the straps of his backpack. He opened his mouth to speak, but the warning bell rang, cutting him off.

“Well- I, um, see you later?” Evan asked, giving Connor a small, shy smile.

“Yeah,” Connor nodded. “Do you, uh, need a ride home?”

Evan’s face fell. “Oh... I-“

“It’s fine,” Connor said quickly, shrugging. “No big deal. I’ll.. Maybe we can hang out this weekend or whatever?”

“I just have an-an appointment,” Evan blurted, before Connor could walk away. “It’s- it’s.. Um. I have a therapy appointment..”

Connor turned to stare at him. “Therapy?”

Evan nodded, blushing. “Yeah. I.. I see a therapist.” When all Connor did was stare at him, Evan ducked his head, stomach twisting with regret. He shouldn’t have said anything. Connor probably thought he was a basket case now.

The final bell rang. They had one minute to get to class or they’d be late.

“I’ll drive you,” Connor said suddenly.

Evan glanced up at him, scrunching his nose in confusion. “R-really? It, um, it would be boring for you. The appointment is forty minutes long.”

Connor shrugged. “I can sit in my car and draw. And listen to music. We can maybe get food after?”

Evan bit his lip, fighting back a goofy smile. “Yeah, okay, thanks.”

Connor smiled and nodded. “See you later.”

Evan waved before heading off, a bounce in his step.

~*~*~

When Evan reached the student parking lot after school, he found Connor sitting on the hood of his car, eyes closed and head tilted towards the sun. He looked at ease - something that couldn’t often be said about Connor. 

Evan stood there silently, drinking in the sight of his friend - his gorgeous, funny, kind friend; his long hair, his even longer legs, his kissable lips-

He blushed, shaking the thought away. Connor was his _friend_. That was _it_. Nothing more. He didn’t like Evan the way Evan liked him; how could he? Evan was... Well, he was _Evan_. Who _would_ like him like that? 

A car horn honked somewhere in the lot, startling Connor. He caught Evan staring, which made Evan blush and Connor grin. He slid off the hood of his car, motioning for Evan to hop in.

The ride to Dr. Sherman’s office was quiet, which Evan usually hated. Silent car rides usually made him squirm, and he’d fill the silence with awkward small talk - which he also hated. But car rides with Connor never felt that way. Evan always felt relaxed and safe with Connor, and the quiet felt peaceful.

Connor parked the car and glanced at Evan, who suddenly looked incredibly anxious.

“You okay?”

Evan nodded, biting at his cuticles. “Yeah. I.. Um..” 

“Hey,” Connor scolded, grabbing Evan’s hand and holding it tightly. “You’re bleeding, stop that.”

Evan’s eyes widened, staring at their hands. 

Connor blushed, pulling away. “Sorry. Just didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Thanks,” Evan mumbled fumbling the door handle. “I better go in. I’ll be back.”

Connor watched him until he’d entered the building, then he pulled his sketchbook back out. He turned his music on, then slumped down in his seat, turning to the drawing he’d been working on. He studied it critically for a minute before putting pencil to paper and picking up where he left off.

~*~*~

A knock at the window startled him. He glanced up at Evan, slamming his sketchbook closed and unlocking the door. 

“That was fast,” Connor said quickly, stuffing his things into his bag and tossing it in the backseat.

“Not really,” Evan said with a frown. “I was gone longer than I thought. You okay..?”

Connor frowned at the clock. It had, in fact, been over an hour since Evan had gone in. Connor blinked in confusion. “Oh.. Wow. Time flies, huh?” He offered an awkward chuckle, but Evan saw right through it. 

“You’re being weird,” he said, shifting in his seat so he could see Connor better. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Connor shrugged. “Really. Just jumpy today, I guess. Did you still wanna get food?”

“Sure,” Evan said slowly, eyeing Connor suspiciously. “We can get take-out and go back to my house, if- um, I mean, if you want. My mom’s working late, so- Not that that matters or anything. Just.. Just saying.”

Connor nodded, carefully backing the car out of the parking lot and easing into traffic. “Pizza or Chinese?”

“Oh, whatever you’re in the mood for.”

“You _always_ say that,” Connor admonished, rolling his eyes. “You pick this time.”

“Um,” Evan fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “Pizza, I guess.”

“Pizza it is,” Connor nodded.

They fell back into a comfortable silence. When Connor parked outside the pizza place, Evan tried to hand him money, but Connor shook his head. 

“My treat this time,” Connor said, blushing as he exited the car. Evan frowned after him in confusion. They _always_ split the bill when they got dinner together.

Connor was back fifteen minutes later. He put their food in the trunk, slipped back into the car, and started driving again without saying a word.

~*~*~

Evan closed the front door behind Connor. He made a beeline to the kitchen for plates, napkins and sodas, then met Connor back in the living room. Connor had placed the pizza box on the coffee table, and was setting up Netflix.

“We can watch whatever you want,” Connor offered, handing him the remote. While Evan flipped through, looking for the perfect thing to watch, Connor plated pizza for each of them, then poured them each soda. He handed Evan his plate, then leaned back against the couch. 

Evan hit play, then settled beside Connor, letting their legs brush. When Connor didn’t pull away, Evan relaxed, focusing on the television. Connor glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, heart pounding in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, lost his nerve, and took a giant bite of pizza instead.

~*~*~

“Remember the first time we spoke?” Connor asked suddenly, an hour into their second movie.

Evan grinned, putting his plate down on the coffee table. “Yeah. I was sitting under your ‘drawing tree’ having a panic attack. I forget why, um- I don’t remember what brought it on. Just that I had to get outside for some fresh air.”

Connor nodded. “I was in such a shit mood. I’d had a fight with my dad that morning, then that stupid math teacher was a bitch to me in front of _everyone_. So I just walked out of class. I was going out to smoke and draw, but _you_ were sitting under _my_ tree. But I was too angry to even speak. I was just... _glaring_ at you.”

“I didn’t even notice you at first,” Evan added, shaking his head. “I was still having a panic attack. And then when I _did_ notice you, I was _so_ embarrassed because I was a sobbing mess. I thought you were going to make fun of me for it.”

“But I didn’t. I realized what was happening, and I sat down with you and talked you through it.”

Evan’s lip trembled at the memory. “Do you remember what I said when I could finally speak?”

Connor grinned at him. “‘Panic attacks fucking suck.’ Oh man, I couldn’t stop laughing for, like, ten minutes.”

Evan blushed, staring down at his lap. “I‘d never heard you laugh before that. Or even seen you smile. You were so pret- I mean,” he cleared his throat, looking away. “You were really nice to me that day.”

Connor stared at him for a long time. Evan could try to correct himself all he wanted, but Connor knew what he’d been about to say - he‘d almost called Connor pretty. Connor took a deep breath. He could do this. If there was a chance Evan felt the same, he could do this..

“Being nice to you was easy,” Connor shrugged, trying to keep his voice casual. “I’d been crushing on you for a long time already, and-and it was a great way to break the ice and actually _talk_ to you.”

“I-“ Evan stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open. “You had...”

“A crush on you,” Connor repeated, nodding. “For a long time. Just... didn’t know how to approach you. Sucks you were having a panic attack, I felt bad. But it was the perfect opportunity for me.”

Evan tried to snort a laugh, but he was still so stunned by Connor’s confession, he couldn’t speak.

“Ev?” Connor asked nervously. “It’s- it’s okay if you don’t like me back. Really. We can pretend I never said any-“

“No,” Evan said quickly. He cleared his throat, shaking his head. “No, I- I do.” His eyes widened at the confession, his heart pounding. “Um. Like you back, I mean. I just... I didn’t think _you_ liked me. I didn’t think anyone would ever like me. I’m just... I’m _me_.”

Connor chuckled, shrugging. “Well?”

“Wait-“ Evan frowned. Connor had let him pick dinner. He’d treated. He’d let Evan pick every movie they’d watched so far... His eyes widened as realization dawned on him. “Is that why you- Is this... Is this a- a _date_?”

It was Connor’s turn to blush. “Yeah... If you, y’know, want it to be?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Evan said softly, puffing out a breath. Was this really happening? Did Connor really feel the same way about him? “Yes, I- yeah. Yeah, it’s a date,” he finally managed to say, grinning like an idiot.

Connor grinned back. “Great. That’s- yeah, cool.”

They settled into a comfortable silence after that, eating their food and watching another movie. Connor’s heart was still beating a million miles an hour, and Evan’s head was still swimming with thoughts.

At some point, Evan causally placed his hand on the couch between them, palm up. He chewed nervously on his lip, eyes locked on the TV.

Until he felt the weight of Connor’s hand in his. He tensed, then allowed himself to relax and curl his fingers around Connor’s. 

“Hey,” Connor said after awhile. He pulled his hand away so he could dig in his bag for something. Evan couldn’t help the frustrated whine he let out when Connor let go of his hand. Connor snickered at him.

“Mean,” Evan huffed.

“I wanna show you something,” Connor explained, grinning. “Then we can hold hands again. Promise.”

Evan blushed, but nodded. He watched as Connor pulled his sketchbook out of his bag, holding it tight to his chest like a teddy bear. He frowned, trying to be patient, but Connor never shared his drawings, and Evan was incredibly curious.

“Y’know how you, uh... startled me? When I was drawing earlier. At school. And then again, in the car after your appointment?”

“Yeah..?” Evan asked slowly, tilting his head in question.

Connor hesitated before pulling his sketchbook away from his chest, opening it and handing it over with shaking hands.

Evan frowned at him, then down at the page. It took a minute for the image before him to make sense, but when it did, he gasped. “It-it’s _me_.”

The drawing showed Evan sitting beneath Their Tree at school. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted back against the tree. He looked much the same way Connor had looked sitting on the hood of his car earlier that day – serene. 

Evan never thought he’d use that word to describe himself. But he looked serene and _beautiful_ – a word he _definitely_ never thought he’d _ever_ use to describe himself.

“Connor...”

“That’s why I got so nervous when you walked up to me at school,” Connor explained. “I was still working up the guts to ask you out and didn’t know how you’d feel about me drawing you. I didn’t want you to think I was, like, some kind of creeper, y’know?”

Evan shook his head. “Never. Even- even if this wasn’t a date, I’d still think the drawing was amazing because you’re my best friend. But now it feels even more special.” He set the sketchbook down, taking Connor’s hand back in his own and squeezing.

“So...” Connor said tentatively, licking his lips. “Do best friends who are now dating still get to have sleepovers? Or is that weird?” 

Evan blushed. “Oh, I think it’s, um, still okay.” He paused, chewing his lip. “Sharing a bed _might_ have a different, um, a different meaning now...”

Connor grinned sheepishly. “I could always sleep on the floor?”

“No way,” Evan balked. His eyes widened. “I- I just sleep better when you’re- I mean...” He squeaked in embarrassment, burying his face in his hands.

Connor snickered, pulling Evan’s hands away from his face. “It’s okay, I know I’m a good snuggler. You can admit it.”

“ _Connor_ ,” Evan huffed, but he was grinning.

“Can I kiss you?” Connor blurted. 

Evan’s eyes widened. He nodded, immediately leaning closer to Connor. Connor pressed his lips to Evan’s, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer. When they broke the kiss, they were both flushed.

“So, um, you mentioned something about... snuggling?” Evan asked, biting his lip. Connor grinned at him. He grabbed Evan’s hand and pulled him to his feet.

“If I remember correctly, your bed is really fucking comfortable,” Connor remarked, pulling Evan towards the stairs.

“Not as comfortable as you,” Evan admitted. “You’re my favorite pillow.”

Connor blushed, glad his back was to Evan as he lead him upstairs. They collapsed onto Evan’s bed, and Evan immediately curled up alongside him, sighing contently. 

“You have _no_ idea how long I’ve thought about this,” he admitted, breathing in Connor’s comforting scent.

Connor rubbed his back, planting a kiss on his forehead. “If it’s as long as I’ve been wanting to do _that_ for, then I think I have a pretty good idea.”

“Dork,” Evan snickered.

“Hey, if I’m a dork, then so are you,” Connor huffed, but Evan could feel him shaking with laughter

“Fine. We’re both dorks,” Evan conceded. 

“We really are,” Connor laughed. “Now shut up and let me kiss you again.”

Evan glanced up at him, his heart full and the anxious voices in his head quiet for once. Connor had his arm wrapped around him, and he was smiling, and Evan had never felt so loved and safe. He leaned up and planted a kiss on Connor’s lips.

“You can kiss me as many times as you want.”


End file.
